Lost Apologizes
by Greakfreak
Summary: Quick Drew/Malcolm one-shot. Drew writes a letter to Malcolm which accidentally gets sent.


**Quick one-shot.**

**Check out my OC stuff!**

* * *

Travis PoV

I snuck in the Aphrodite cabin, stealing diaries and makeup bags when a folded letter came out of one the diaries. I looked down to se Dew's bed, and a joyous grin formed on my face. I opened the folded paper to find weird letters and symbols. It looked important; it even had mascara tears in it. I opened the diary for a key to read the letter; I didn't find it, but one translation, Malcolm. I heard heels clicking and I jumped out my escape window and casually walked away to the Athena cabin.

Drew PoV

I heard Lacey scream about her diary stolen and I freaked out, my letter to burn was in my diary! I ran to the cabin and it was nowhere in sight. This was not good, if Travis was able to get that to Malcolm, my life would be over, he'd never speak to me again.

Annabeth's PoV

I saw a letter stuffed under our door as I left the worktable and pulled it out. Malcolm's name was written on the top of it. I opened the folded piece of lined paper to see weird markings on it. "Malcolm?" I yelled. "What's up?" He said, looking up from his Graphic Design text book. "You got this weird letter. The tops written in Stoll handwriting, but the inside, I don't know." I said handing him the letter. He opened it and saw the markings and he caught his breath. He stuffed a small journal in his pocket and a pencil behind his ear before saying he had to leave quickly. I shook my head before getting back to uncracking more secrets hidden upon my laptop.

Malcolm PoV

I hadn't seen this writing in 3 years. I went behind the Apollo Cabin and climbed my favorite Oak tree, and sat in between two branches high up and pulled out the notebook. I read the first line, $%! =!+#`+=,

|`} #! (~ =){ *![% %%~ ` #`~^}%$ {` %% {*( `$$ +``_(~& +%{{%, $}{ ( {*(~_ {*( ]! {*% %!(%{ ]!|{` {!+_ {` |`}

I translated it to:

Dear Malcolm,

Your Cabin must have been so confused to see this odd looking letter, but I think this was the easiest way to talk to you.

I kept reading and translation. After I had translated it, I read the letter as a whole.

Dear Malcolm,

Your Cabin must have been so confused to see this odd looking letter, but I think this was the easiest way to talk to you. You're probably up in the oak tree above the Apollo cabin, your thinking zone. Anyway, I'm tired, of it all. I'm tired of being a jerk, being fake, being hated by everyone, especially you. I loved you and I always have. I've always been afraid of what people thought of me, and I've always wanted to be liked, so when we came to camp and my sisters told me to break someone's heart, I didn't want to do it. But I did, and that's my biggest regret. After seeing you so hurt, and being so alone, I lost it. I was cruel and rude to everyone who cared about me. I didn't care if I was liked anymore, but I wasn't about to be forgotten, so I made everyone's lives a nightmare, just like what I was living. I got easier avoiding your hurt face, watching everyone glair and hate me, but I never liked it. And now, on the 3rd year of our time at camp, I write to your shadow, pretending this could possible make a difference to what happened to us. I remember what your dad said to me before we left, he told me to keep you in shape, and never let you hurt me. But, you've become one of the greatest campers I've ever met, so maybe getting hurt was worth it. Someday, I wish you would forgive me, sit next to me when I'm upset, call me beautiful, make a stupid pun with my name, and one day, maybe kiss me again. But you will never know, because I'll burn this letter like I've done with the so many others, because you'll never love me again.

With love forever,

Drew Tanaka

I touched the tear stain on the paper. I missed her so much, I knew her fear of likability, so I should have understood what had happened, but I was so blinded by anger, agh. I climbed down and went back to my cabin. I heard the dinner horn, and I decided something. I waved Annabeth and the others a head and I went to my dresser and pulled out a neon green shirt.

Drew and I's parents were fashion designers and good friends. They let us make shirts sometimes. Drew and I had made shirts for each other. She had put a PI sign and other 'nerdy stuff' on it, and wrote on the back, 'Need for Nerd?' I absolutely loved this shirt, but I never wore it out because of my anger for her.

I walked to the dining Pavilion and instead of going to the Athena Table, I b-lined to the Aphrodite Table.

Drew sat on the end, in old jeans with a tear and her tee-shirt which I had made her. It was hot pink and had accessorizes and make-up pictures on it and the back said, 'Did someone say Prada?' Her make-up was light and brought out her creamy brown eyes and black hair.

I touched her shoulder and she turned towards me. "Malcolm?!" "Can I sit here?" "Oh Gods!" "Go ahead Malcolm, sit at your own risk of Mr. D's fury." Lacey said. I sat at the edge of the table next to Drew and she turned to me. "Please, don't do this.' She begged, tears threatening her eyes. I touched her cheek, drying her eye with my thumb. "You are the most beautiful girl in existence, Drew." I said. She got up suddenly, turning towards her cabin and walking away.

I followed her, catching her wrist and holding it. "You asked me to do those things," I said. "That wasn't meant to be sent Malcolm, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, not anymore. I pulled her wrist and she fell towards me, her head hit my chest and I held her, her small 5"5' frame against my 6"2' one. I put my hand on the back of her head, leaning down to her and met her lips softly. She kissed me back, and it was bliss, until she backed up.

"No, this is a cruel prank! Someone did something, Piper charm spoke you. How could you forgive me for everything?" I grabbed the end of my shirt. "Because I knew this girl, and she is just lost." "She died." The tone of her voice changed. "Leave," she charm spoke.

I turned away from her and walked, but not towards my cabin, but towards hers. She walked the regular path to her cabin, I snuck through the back. She looked at her face in the mirror. She said to herself terrible things.

"He doesn't love you. He could never love you again. You broke him." She sunk down and hugged her knees. I jumped in the window and touched her back. "Go away Mitchell." she said. "You drew me to you Drew." I said softly. She jumped.

"Malcolm?" "Don't cry Drew, please. You're the strong one." I said, holding onto her. "Malcolm," she said, hugging me. I pushed her hair from her face. "Kiss me Drew." I said to her, and she did.


End file.
